disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper and Horace
Horace and Jasper Badun are Cruella De Vil's bumbling henchmen in the 101 Dalmatians films and television series. Horace has been voiced by Frederick Worlock in the original animated film, Micheal McKean in the TV series, and is now voiced by Maurice LaMarche, and he was portrayed by Mark Williams in the live-action film. Jasper was voiced by J. Pat O'Malley in the original animated film and by David L. Lander in the TV series, and is now voiced by Jeff Bennett, and was portrayed by Hugh Laurie in the live-action film. Personality Jasper enjoys drinking alcohol, playing darts, and watching What's My Crime? with Horace. He is the taller of the two. Horace is shorter, fatter, and loves sandwiches and cakes. They are hired to dognap Pongo and Perdita's 15 puppies to be used in making Cruella's fur coat. Neither one seems to be very smart, but Horace appears to have more insight, and is often shown to correctly guess what the dalmatians' plans are. Jasper, however, quickly rejects these ideas in favor of his own. Although Jasper and Horace carry out Cruella's deeds, they do not enjoy it and do it only for money. In the second film, the duo finally stand up for themselves and reform. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians In 101 Dalmatians, the two sneak into Roger and Anita's house, by attempting to pass themselves as repairmen from the Electric Company (Kanine Krunchies deliverymen in the sequel and the musical version.) At first, Nanny is not tricked, and tries to prevent them from kidnapping the puppies, but the vile men succeed, and transport them to Cruella's former home, Hell Hall. Soon after, the dognapping is covered by the newspapers, causing the two to attempt to back out. They call Cruella and ask for their payment, but she refuses to pay until the job is done. At Hell Hall, the henchmen laze about watching TV and eating, along with the stolen puppies and 84 bought puppies. Eventually, an incensed Cruella arrives and tells Horace and Jasper that she "wants the job done first thing in the morning", or she'll report them to the police. Though Jasper notes that the puppies were not big enough for the amount of coats Cruella apparently desires, she decides to settle for what they can get and leaves. While they are watching the television show What's my Crime?, the puppies are rescued by Sgt. Tibs. After the show has ended, Jasper and Horace decide to kill the puppies, with Horace bashing them on the head, and Jasper skinning them. Jasper and Horace then notice that the puppies have escaped, and begin a search of the house. Eventually, they are able to corner the puppies in a room. Before they can kill the puppies, Pongo and Perdita arrive and fight Jasper and Horace. While the puppies escape, Horace is knocked into the fireplace by Perdita and Jasper gets his pants pulled down by Pongo. Both are buried underneath the ceiling when it collapses. After escaping the debris, they track the dalmatians to a farm building via their footprints. After being attacked by Captain, they realize that the dogs have already left the building. They attempt to head off the dogs, but the Dalmatians elude them by traveling up a frozen river. A few days later, Jasper and Horace meet with Cruella on the road. Though they attempt to quit, Cruella forces them to continue. She points out that the Dalmatians tracks lead to a nearby village called Dinsford. In Dinsford, Jasper and Horace search for the puppies. Horace points out some "Labradors", suggesting the possibility that the dogs disguised themselves. Jasper blows off the idea and calls Horace an idiot. When the Dalmatians are discovered to be hiding in a van heading for London, the two pursue the van in their truck. Jasper makes a plan to ram the van into a ravine, but ends up hitting Cruella's car. Cruella suffers a breakdown, cursing their incompetence, but Jasper simply tells her to shut up. Based on the events of the sequel, it can be presumed that they are imprisoned, through this film does not show what happens to them. 1996's 101 Dalmatians .]] In this film, Jasper and Horace are portrayed by Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams. Here they are very similar to their animated predecessors, though they are depicted as much more ruthless characters, and they never reform. They actually seem to enjoy Animal Cruelty. At the end, they are arrested and get sprayed by a skunk. They are also inspired from Harry and Marv from ''Home Alone'' first two films (which were produced by the same producer). 101 Dalmatians: The Series In 101 Dalmatians: The Series, They are the "H. and J. Concepts" company and are employed by Cruella to do her dirty work. This involves delivering ransom notes and going through Anita's trash. Unlike the movies, they have American accents and dressed differently than they did before (due to the series being set in America). 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure, Cruella pays their bail money so that they can round up the puppies for her artist friend Lars to use as canvases. They pass themselves as Kanine Krunchies deliverymen, and succeed to lure the puppies into the truck, and tie up Nanny in a well. However, when Lars, Cruella's artist friend, refuses to kill the puppies, Cruella decides to finally get her spotted fur coat. After Cruella, Horace, Jasper, and Little Lightning (Thunderbolt's envious sidekick) are thrown into a river, all four are arrested, but Horace and Jasper are turned loose. After that, they apparently go strait and obtain their own line of sun dresses. House of Mouse The two brothers made numerous cameos in the television series House of Mouse along with many other characters from the Disney films. The duo also appeared in the film Mickey's House of Villains. Disney Parks Jasper and Horace make a small amount of appearances in merchandise for the park and a few live appearances. Most of the merchandise including them have to do with Disney Villains although they have been in some Disney Cruise Line material. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom In Walt Disney World, Horace and Jasper were recruited by Cruella in an attempt to find the legendary Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. As the duo make way to the crystal, the park guest attack them with magic, destroying their vehicle. Disney Cinema Parade In Disneyland Paris, both Jasper and Horace were seen during the Dalmatians' unit with a large sack ready to kidnap the puppies. Trivia * The fact that they share the same last name implies they are brothers. The sequel proves this when they mention they have the same mother. * In the original novel, the Badun Brothers were named Saul and Jasper. For some reason, Saul was renamed Horace, although it was never stated why this happened. * Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams were reunited in a film adaptation of The Borrowers in which Hugh (Jaspar) played a policeman named Officer Steady and Mark (Horace) played a pest control operative named Exterminator Jeff. Gallery Horace&JasperSerie.png|Horace and Jasper as they appear in the animated series. mo07.jpg|Jasper and Horace with Cruella 274px-5.jpg|Horace burned after battling Perdita Badunsaimed.JPG|Jasper and Horace ready to be aimed by Captain the horse OW!.JPG|Jasper getting his butt kicked by Captain DAS0NNW1-800.jpg|Jasper getting his pants pulled down by Pongo. Villanos_fiesta_1.png|Jasper and Horace in Mickey's House of Villains Category:Henchmen Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Thieves Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Those arrested Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Character pairs Category:English characters Category:Idiots